Clash of the Metal Men!
Summary * Teaser: After helping Batman defeat a gang of pirates, Aquaman returns to Atlantis to find it overtaken by Starro clones. There he meets the Faceless Hunter who is preparing for the Great Starro Invasion. * Main Plot: During a battle with Chemo, Batman is introduced to a team of energetic androids known as the Metal Men. When their creator Dr. William Magnus goes missing at the hands of the Gas Gang, Batman and the Metal Men team up to track them down. Appearing in "Clash of the Metal Men!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Aquaman * Batman Villains: * Faceless Hunter (First appearance) * Arthur, Jr. (Possessed) * Mera (Possessed) * Pirates (Single appearance) * Fluke (Possessed) * Atlanteans (possessed) Locations: * Atlantis Items: * Batarang * Utility Belt * Trident of Poseidon MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Doc Magnus (First appearance) * Metal Men ** Gold (First appearance) ** Iron (First appearance) ** Lead (First appearance) ** Mercury (First appearance) ** Platinum (First appearance) ** Tin (First appearance) Villains: * Chemo * Gas Gang (Only appearance; dies) ** Oxygen (Only appearance; dies) ** Helium (Only appearance; dies) ** Chloroform (Only appearance; dies) ** Nitrogen (Only appearance; dies) ** Hydrogen (Only appearance; dies) ** Carbon Dioxide (Only appearance; dies) Locations * Magnus Laboratories Items: * Batarang * Utility Belt Vehicles: * Batplane Synopsis Aquaman and Batman are battling pirates at sea and prove triumphant. Aquaman returns home to Atlantis and greets his wife and son… only to discover they have starfish aliens attached to their faces. They attack him and he avoids their clumsy thrusts, but Aquaman realizes that the rest of the Atlanteans have been taken over and controlled as well. He tries to escape but is confronted by Starro's representative: the Faceless Hunter. The Faceless Hunter warns him that he and soon all of Earth's population will fall to Starro. The Atlanteans chant "Starro lives!" and overwhelm Aquaman, attaching another starfish to his face. He is soon chanting Starro's praises along with the other Atlanteans. Chemo is attacking the city when Batman arrives and prepares to fire a neutralization cannon at him. The monstrosity fires a chemical blast, weakening the street beneath him, but a gold ladder appears to rescue him. Batman climbs up and discovers six new heroes waiting for him: the Metal Men. They introduce themselves and Batman orders them into battle. The seemingly least of the robots, Tin, suggests he sit the battle out but Batman reminds him that every hero has a part to play. The Metal Men launch an assault on Chemo, and Lead uses his impenetrable body as a shield to repel Chemo's blasts. Iron, Platinum, and Gold form a cannon and take down Chemo. The other robots send in Tin to clean up the toxic spill, while Batman realizes that Dr. William Magnus must be their creator. Magnus arrives and offers to show him the next revolution in crimefighting. At Magnus Laboratories, the robots gather as Dr. Magnus presents a film demonstration showing how he opened the lab ten years ago and recruited six scientists to make the world a better part. During a lab accident, the six scientists were killed. Magnus vowed that the dream would live on, and built the first prototypes of the Metal Men, An alarm goes off but Magnus believes it's a false alarm. He goes to investigate and detects traces of various gasses. Suddenly several sentient clouds of gas attack him: Carbon Dioxide, Nitrogen, Helium, Oxygen, Hydrogen, and Chloroform. Batman hears them and goes to investigate, but is rendered unconscious by Chloroform. The Metal Men revive Batman, who tells them what happened. Batman tracks Nitrogen's half-life and asks the robots if they know about the Gas Gang. Platinum is encoded with Magus' backup files, and Batman loads her into the Batcomputer. At a volcanic base, the Gas Gang wakes up Magnus and reveals that they are six scientists who died in the experiment. They explain that their gas forms are unsustainable and will soon dissipate. They want him to make bodies for them using his metallurgy skills, and insists that he owes them because they died trying to fulfill his world. They're interrupted when they detect the Batplane approaching. The Batplane lands near the volcano and Batman and his allies carefully approach. However, the Gas Gang launch an attack. The Metal Men are unable to strike back against the gaseous creatures, but the Gas Gang is able to use their abilities to subdue the heroes. Nitrogen and Hydrogen combine to bring down a cliffside on the heroes. When they wake up, they discover that they're contained within an energy grid cage inside of the volcano. Magnus arrives with the Gas Gang, now wearing metallic bodies that he helped create them. Magnus explains that he was responsible for the accident that transformed them. However, Batman tells him that in fact the six scientists were using Magnus' lab to develop a hybridized gas to set off volcanoes. They plan to sell it to tyrants and dictators across the globe. The Gas Gang informs Magnus that he will help them one last time and tosses him into the volcano, and the heroes can only watch as he falls toward the lava. A cable jerks him to a stop and the Gas Gang activates the winch to lower him and then leave. Batman suggests that they use the dioxide battery in his Utility Belt, feed the charge through Iron, and convert him into a giant electromagnet. They agree and the resulting magnetic charge breaks the force field down. They bring Magnus back up, but the Gas Gang returns, launch an attack stunning Batman, and reactivate the winch. The two forces clash and the Metal Men are soon overwhelmed. Batman recovers conscious and tells them to suit up. Merging together, they form a suit of battle armor for Batman. Using their abilities and his own combat skills, Batman defeats the Gas Gang one by one. However, they then unite into a single gigantic figure and take apart Batman's armor, Metal Man by Metal Man. They boast that together they are more powerful than the Metal Men, but Batman lights a spark and points out that they're also more flammable. The Gas Gang are blasted apart and knocked into the volcano, but they merge with the heat and become a single lethal cloud that transforms anything they touch into gas. Batman flies off in pursuit while the shattered Metal Men inform Tin that he has to save them. Working together, they manage to put Tin's head on the decapitated Gold's body. He gets to the winch as the gas canister activates and pulls Magnus up just in time. As the volcano erupts, the Metal Men get their creator to safety. Batman activates the self-destruct of the Batplane's sub-atomic drive and enters the Gas Gang cloud. As the villains flow through the cockpit window, Batman triggers the self-destruct and flies to safety. Later, Magnus restores the Metal Men's bodies and praises them for their heroism. Tin has a newly found sense of confidence. Batman notes that he's suffering one resulting effect: a high-pitched voice due to Helium. Quotes *'Batman': This time, pirates, you walk the plank right into prison. *'Aquaman': This will make quite a chapter in my new memoir 20,000 Victories Under the Sea. What do you think? *'Batman': I'll wait for the movie. Until next time, Aquaman. *'Aquaman': High drama on the high seas. Oh, do I have a tale for you, my precious family. But it seems you have a better one. Grunting What in Neptune's beard? Thumping These are no ordinary starfish. *'Man': They are not starfish at all. They have traveled a billion light years as the vanguard of an unstoppable conqueror. I am its herald the Faceless Hunter. *'Aquaman': Grunting How ironic, that the very face of evil has none. *'All': Chanting Starro lives. Starro lives. Starro lives. Starro lives. *'Aquaman': Fluke, we must alert Batman. Gasps Grunting Hunter throws a Starro on Aquaman's face Control Starro lives. Starro lives. Starro lives. Starro lives. *'Faceless Hunter': And now to neutralize the rest of Earth's defenses and prepare the way for the great Starro invasion. *be continued... Trivia TBACategory:Episodes Category:Season Two